


La Lalìa

by Beuah



Series: Il Ragazzo alla maschera di cera [8]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Gigantomachia - 浜崎達也 | Saint Seiya: Gigantomachia - Tatsuya Hamazaki
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Confusion, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Italian Mafia, Madness, Mental Instability, Political Instability, Swearing, bad words
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: 1979. Dernière année de la décennie la plus mouvementée d'un DeathMask pendu aux lèvres de Taormine la diseuse de bonnes aventures - à défaut de l'être à une corde. Le ciel va-t-il enfin tomber sur la tête du monde, et étouffer Sagail nuovo Ducesous les cendres froides que le Cancer s'amuse déjà à récolter dans ses propres cendriers ? Expectations, machinations, ruminations… Mais dans ses réflexions, il oublie un détail.





	La Lalìa

**Author's Note:**

> Le texte qui suit est un gros morceau. Il s'agit de l'OS "sérieux" le plus long de ma production (parce que le plus long tout court c'est _Halloween et mortadelle_ et c'est un texte humoristique), et celui qui m'a coûté le plus de temps - deux jours. 
> 
> Le titre de cette œuvre est le fruit d'un laborieux et inutile procédé de recherche. Comme pour _Uncanny_ et son titre, le mot a « pop » dans ma tête, comme ça, sans prévenir. _La lalìa_. D'après _La Langue vulgaire_ , texte d'un monsieur qui sera mentionné dès les premières lignes de l'OS, cela signifie « l'aimable murmure des gens ». Sauf que j'ai pas plus d'information. J'ai cherché : cet auteur affectionne le frioulan (dialecte du nord-est de l'Italie), et ça m'arrangerait pour mon headcanon que ce soit du frioulan ou du piémontais. Mais apparemment, ce n'en est pas. Il dit que ce mot est une citation d'un poème de Giorgio Orelli, alors j'ai pensé que c'était un mot romanche (dialecte suisse), mais pas moyen de le vérifier. Alors tant pis, je vais croire ce brave homme sur parole. Ce texte s'appelle donc _La Lalìa_ , autrement dit _l'Aimable murmure des gens_ , un mot venant probablement de Suisse pour vous parler d'Italie, allez savoir pourquoi.
> 
> Donc voilà, pour écrire ce texte qui au fond ne va pas dire grand-chose, j'ai fait un incroyable détour pour le titre alors qu'il est venu spontanément. J'ai aussi eu recours à beaucoup de documentation historique et artistique, au point que je devrais vous mettre une bibliographie à la fin si j'étais quelqu'un de sage – mais je suis fainéante ne m'en voulez pas. Je mentionne beaucoup beaucoup de choses. C'est pourquoi je vous expliquerai tout dans une longue note de fin de texte.

Tu sens que tu t'es levé comme un con quand dès le réveil – enfin réveil est un bien grand mot dans mon cas – tu te dis qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait quatre ans qu'on a enterré Pasolini. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Et j'en souris, pourtant. Putain, à peine assis au bord de mon plumard, et j'en souris.

On l'a retrouvé en compote à Idrascolo, une plage d'Ostie, sous les roues de sa propre bagnole. Une Alfa Romeo pour un type qui se disait marxiste. Une mort de chien digne d'un de ses personnages, dans ses bouquins sur lesquels la petite pute de pédale qui s'est servie de lui s'est bien torchée le cul. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est même branlée dessus. Me demande bien combien on l'a payée pour buter son héros. Après tout, c'est bien facile, quand les affaires vont mal, de se mettre d'accord pour défoncer ceux qui en causent pour rien, et puis après, attendre que la manne tombe du ciel. Mais là, à part les cendres de l'Etna et la pisse des morts, je vois pas ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus. N'empêche, j'adore l'ironie de la situation. C'est tellement absurde, et tellement représentatif du pays en même temps. Mais c'est déjà oublié, tiens : maintenant on couronne Primo Levi, on lui baise les pieds, et on passe à autre chose.

Ah, ouais. L'Etna. Je le vois de ma fenêtre, que j'ai encore laissée ouverte en plein mois de novembre – quel con je fais en ce moment. Il est entré en éruption y'a pas longtemps - pile quand je suis arrivé ici quand j'y repense. Comme s'il se rappelait de moi, et qu'il me prédisait l'avenir. On dit qu'il a tué des gens, cette fois. S'ils savaient, ces ignares, ce que renferme ce volcan ! Ils iraient pleurer encore plus fort, et se moucher sur les jupons en marbre de la Madone la plus proche ! Franchement, une douzaine de cadavres, c'est quoi par rapport à ce qui les attend ? C'est quoi par rapport à un Géant ? Oh eh, tiens, allez demander à Levi ce qu'il en pense, de l'Etna ! De toute manière on finit tous dans une sorte de four un jour ou l'autre.

En parlant d'urnes, le bordel que c'est pas par ici, depuis que je suis arrivé pour le constater ! Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, le gouvernement danse la _tarantella_ avec la mafia pour nettoyer la merde qu'il a chiée lui-même. C'est beau. Je me demande ce que vont faire les Brigades Rouges, maintenant que ces loups terroristes peuvent se vanter d'avoir buté un berger – et quel berger ce Moro, pas vrai. Putain, c'est tellement bordélique que je préfère même pas aller chercher le journal. Nan, je vais rester là, me foutre à ma fenêtre et regarder le ciel en me sentant con, puis je vais attendre. Attendre quoi ? Je sais pas. Que quelque chose vive, ou meure, sous mes yeux qu'arrivent à peine à s'ouvrir tellement je suis dans le coaltar.

Allons, l'Etna ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Lis-moi l'avenir dans ta lave brûlante ! Dis-moi ce qui se raconte à tes pieds ! J'ai même pas besoin de lire quoique ce soit ! Tout se raconte, ici, dans les murmures du peuple qui pourtant devant les faits sont silencieux. Sur les étals du marché, aux portes de San Giuseppe, même les paumés sur les hauteurs du Mont Tauro parlent sans savoir. Mais, comme dans un bouquin, faut lire entre les lignes. Sauf que là, qu'est-ce qu'on trouve ? Du vent. Parce que les gens se soumettent en silence à ce qu'ils critiquent seulement entre eux. Eux aussi, sont dans la merde qu'ils ont chié. Quoi ? Eux aussi respectent _l'omertà_ ? Tu me diras, on sait jamais qui est dans le coup et qui ne l'est pas.

Ah, le silence… Tu devrais être apaisant, comme celui d'une gonzesse qui ferme sa gueule quand tu le lui demandes. Et pourtant, là, tu me casses les couilles. Parce que tu caches quelque chose. Depuis que je me suis retrouvé à démonter le portrait de quelques pions de la Cosa Nostra, je suis encore moins tranquille. Ces types-là, c'est des sournois. Finalement, c'est peut être eux que j'attends, à moitié à poil au bord de mon lit, tellement mal de ne pas dormir que je pourrais peut être tomber dans les pommes dans la seconde. À moins que ce soit autre chose, après tout eux j'en ai rien à foutre de les avoir à dos, parce que je sais que ma force vaut bien toutes leurs lopettes armées. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, la Sicile ? Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches délibérément. Et j'ai comme l'impression que Saga le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a foutu là comme il foutrait un chien dans sa niche. Eh pardon ! S'il voulait pas que je sache que c'est lui l'imposteur du Sanctuaire, il avait qu'à pas me convoquer à visage (et corps !) découvert ! Il sait pourtant de quoi je suis fait : tout peut tourner à mon avantage si on fait pas aussi attention que moi. T'as gagné une bataille, Saga, mais crois-moi, y'a pas encore de guerre et tant mieux pour toi, oh oui, tant mieux pour toi. Je suis con, c'est vrai. Mais moins que tu sembles le croire. Tu m'as envoyé ici pourquoi, parce que t'as les chocottes ? Parce que tu crois que me faire revenir sur les lieux de mon premier crime, me faire reproduire une erreur qui m'a brisé une fois et me faire mettre le doigt sur un mensonge énorme sans jamais réussir à le percer à jour, ça va me détruire ? Tu me connais mal. En me rendant fou tu feras que me rendre plus fort. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais me laisser devenir fou. J'ai jamais rien eu à perdre.

Petite devinette. Ce matin, mon salut est fait de brun, d'argent et d'un orange qui pète. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Moi-même, pour tout dire, je ne sais pas trop de quoi c'est fait. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je laisse ça faire la course avec tout le reste, et on verra bien qui me bousillera en premier. En attendant, je fais comme tout bon héros de roman qui se respecte : je chasse le dragon. Histoire d'être au-dessus de tous les murmures de Taormine, parce que j'en ai ras le cul de les entendre. Alors je fais comme tous ces murmurants, ces vermines insignifiantes et putain d'agaçantes. Je prie. Au nom de l'Héro, de l'Alu, et de la Flamme d'un Zippo, amen. Dieu, ce que t'es bon, en fait ! Limite je pourrais avoir un orgasme, là, tout de suite, devant ta pureté, ta sainteté, ta chaleur, ta douceur ! Alors c'est ça, être touché par ta Grâce ?

Faut voir ce que c'est, que de se retrouver devant une bestiole trop grosse et trop balèze pour soi, dans une grotte où il fait noir comme dans un trou de balle, mais de devoir le faire quand même. Je me demande bien si le dragon que j'ai sous les yeux, c'est pas moi-même, finalement. Allez savoir lequel de tous les dangers est le plus menaçant pour le monde, allez savoir si c'est pas moi. J'ai l'impression que la fin du monde approche, et en même temps, que ma tête va exploser. Ça y murmure de partout. Les morts et les vivants médisent, les ancêtres et les bambini ricanent, les saintes et les putes pleurnichent. J'ai trop entendu de choses, c'est comme si quelque part dans ma destinée y'avait marqué que je ne devais rien ignorer de ce qui se fait par ci par là. Mais un français a dit un jour : _ceux qui passent les nuits sans dormir ne meurent pas silencieux_ *****. Alors, le jour du Jugement Dernier, gare à vos miches, parce que je suis revanchard. Ah, Sicile, tu sais que tu m'as déjà tué une fois, de cinq coups d'épée ***** ? Si je suis une erreur qu'il faut effacer de l'Histoire, sois certaine que je partirai pas seul, ma salope !

Et voilà, je pars encore en vrille. La fin de l'année approche, avec elle peut être celle du monde, et moi, je suis là, à être con. Eh quoi ! Je suis né fils de pute, j'ai grandi voleur, à quoi il fallait s'attendre ? Je n'ai fait que renouer avec mes origines. Je suis maintenant tueur, mafioso, et plutôt que de m'inquiéter du danger qui approche, je fais mon fils de putain, et je sors le soir. Je suis une putain de sale crapule, quand je suis chez moi. Non, non, la Sicile, c'est pas chez moi. Mais chez moi, c'est pas chez moi non plus. Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous là.

Le monde tombe en cendres, le Sanctuaire se fait mener par un Mussolini en toge, et moi, qu'est-ce que je fous en Italie ? Qu'est-ce que je fous à faire le con, putain ? À me dire que Levi a eu le Prix Strega et que la Cosa se porte comme un charme ? Qu'est-ce que je fous à fermer ma gueule devant une décision pareille ? Je me détruis, je me détruis putain, et ça m'éclate. Ça recommence. Ma vie ça sera quoi ? Une hécatombe permanente : j'encule, je tue, j'encule encore, j'ai la gueule de bois et puis je recommence. Sacrifice infini pour un Dieu que j'encule aussi tant qu'à faire, lui puis ses vierges, ses Papes et ses Popes. Me voilà à nouveau en haut de la montagne où je suis mort – en tout cas c'est tout comme. Ironie pasolinienne, n'est-ce pas, quand tu sais que celui qui a remué tout ça dans tes tripes s'appelait Golgotha *****. Et quel nom, putain, quel nom ! J'arracherai la langue à quiconque osera le prononcer et j'imposerai à ces petits cons ma propre loi du silence, car maintenant ce nom honni, cette âme, son procès m'appartiennent ! J'en ai des choses à venger, putain oui, et je n'y manquerai pas !

Au nom de l'Héro, de l'Alu, et de la Flamme d'un Zippo, amen. Ô toi mon maître soi-disant bon qui as pas été foutu de me tuer ! Ô toi Saga qu'as trouvé ça bien de faire de moi la même saloperie ! Loués soient votre nom dans ma bouche juste avant que je crache !

En crachant dans mon cendrier, j'ai laissé mon regard se perdre dans tous ces flocons noirs, gris, blancs, et je me suis rappelé que ce sera tout ce qui restera de Saga dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Ça m'a rassuré. Il va en bouffer, de la cendre je le vois bien se manger le sol dégueulasse du Troisième Malebolge, brûlé par la cire ardente d'une centaine de bougies ***** , pendant qu'un Juge traînera ses restes sanguinolents pour les foutre dans le Cocyte ! Il a voulu utiliser Athéna pour être un porc ? Il finira à la braise ! Alors mange, Grand Pope, je t'en prie, mange, empiffre-toi, car tu sais pas qui va te bouffer !

À cette pensée, j'ai du retenir un fou rire. Retenu, parce que je me suis brusquement rappelé que j'étais pas tout seul en voyant quelque chose bouger sur le canapé d'en face. Ben tiens. La raison pour laquelle je me suis mis la mafia à dos, et pour quoi faire, je vous le demande. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse, de ce gosse ? J'en ai déjà buté un parce qu'il gênait Saga *****. Je peux très bien le buter, celui-là aussi, que ce serait toujours mieux faire que mon maître. Comment je me suis retrouvé avec ce boulet dans les pieds, déjà ? Ah, ouais ! Notre sieur Mussolini de Grèce m'a exilé en Sicile, donc, pour que j’entraîne ce marmot, sans même me dire à quoi il servirait à l'avenir. Le hic, c'est qu'il était censé être déjà sur place à mon arrivée à Taormine, et ça n'a pas été le cas. Je suppose qu'on a donné un pot de vin au passeur pour que ses petits passagers deviennent de la marchandise, de la chair fraîche pour des maquereaux sans éthique. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, après tout c'était plus mon problème. J'aurais peut être même dû rentrer au Sanctuaire, dire ce qui s'est passé à Sa Sainteté Saga, et puis tant pis, rentrer à mes pénates en haussant les épaules. Mais voilà, j'ai la sale manie de pas aimer qu'on me pique ce qui est à moi. Et qu'on fasse des pieds de nez aux Chevaliers d'Or en croyant qu'ils se laisseront faire. Et voilà où j'en suis, à cause de ma nature vindicative de merde : coincé dans une baraque de merde avec un morveux chinetoque et incompétent dans les bras, à ruminer ma haine pour ce que des cons considèrent comme mes supérieurs, et à attendre une offensive mafieuse qui viendra peut être jamais. Il a fallu que je laisse parler mon sang chaud et que j'aille récupérer mon dû chez ces Siciliens aux cigares plus gros qu'leur bistouquette. Et maintenant, j'en fais quoi, de ce machin ? Je dois l'entraîner ? Je suis supposé savoir comment on fait ? On m'a même pas désigné d'armure pour lui. Dans la zone, paraît-il qu'il y a Ophiuchus et Cerbère *****. Et encore, elles sont pas dans le coin, alors je comprends pas pourquoi on m'a fait revenir ici. Et la patience, ça a jamais été mon truc, alors j'aimerais bien comprendre où l'autre gueule d'amour veut en venir, ou bien j'envoie tout se faire foutre.

Nan mais regardez-le, ce machin, à dormir comme une souche, sûrement persuadé que ses petites miches sont bien assurées… Comme si rien s'était passé, t'sais, que se retrouver là c'est tout à fait normal… Evidemment, petit con, t'es trop naïf pour te soucier de ce qui va t'arriver, puis c'est pas toi qui te ronge les sangs ! Il m'énerve déjà. C'est mal me connaître que de croire que parce que j'ai tabassé deux ou trois branquignoles pour le récupérer, je vais me mettre à le protéger ou une connerie du genre… Il se démerde ! Et s'il se refait enlever, il aura pas à compter sur moi, parce que j'en ai rien à foutre de sa gueule ! Je l'entraînerai, par principe, parce que c'est ma mission, c'est ce pour quoi je suis là apparemment, donc tant qu'à faire allons-y. Mais rien d'autre. De toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à donner. Je donne que quand je suis sûr de recevoir plus que ce que j'ai donné.

Bon, je vais te réveiller ce petit merdeux d'un bon coup de pied dans les côtes, ça va être du vite fait. Oh, quoique, je suis défoncé, j'ai la flemme de quitter mon plumard. Je vais plutôt tirer sur sa couverture en espérant qu'il tombe avec. Et s'il comprend pas ce que je lui dis, ce chinetoque de merde que va savoir pourquoi on l'a envoyé aussi loin, je lui ferai comprendre avec mes poings. La pédagogie c'est pour les faibles. La pédagogie c'est pour ceux qui croient que pour dompter un lion il faut lui brosser la crinière. Il va la connaître, la vie, la vraie, et peut être bien qu'il me remerciera après – je pars du principe que tout humain a son côté masochiste.

Oh, regardez-moi sa petite bouille toute troublée qui sort de la couverture ! C'est-y pas mignon ! Non, en fait, ça l'est pas du tout. Il a quel âge, tiens ? Environ sept-huit ans d'apparence ? Dans ces âges, j'étais pour ainsi dire déjà Gold Saint. Alors je vais pas m'attendrir sur son sort. On va faire ça vite, on va faire ça bien, il aura son armure et _basta_ , je rentrerai au bercail et Saga en fera ce qu'il voudra, sa pute s'il veut, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est ça, frotte-toi les mirettes, tu verras pas plus, la merde elle est pas dans tes petits yeux bridés, elle est en dehors.

_— Mh… Matin ?_

— Ta gueule.

Ben quoi ? Qu'il considère que ça veut dire bonjour, ça sera presque vrai ! Et puis c'est quoi cette voix de gonzesse ? Ce petit murmure tout aimable alors qu'il sait pas faire de phrases correctes et qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un qu'il connaît même pas ? J'ai tellement envie de le briser, de faire taire ce murmure candide et de le faire crier de douleur à la place ! Après tout on crie de douleur quand on naît. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me retient sur mon lit, à le regarder en chien de faïence, mes yeux rouges vissés dans ses noirs ? La fatigue, sûrement, je vois que ça. Et je vais pas me fatiguer encore plus pour un bout de merde qui en vaut pas la peine. Putain, ce que je suis las de toutes ces conneries, las de ce système de merde puis de traîner ma carcasse dans ce parterre de feu. Même la plus dure des drogues, que je m'injecte en souriant comme un démon devant le sang que je m'enlève, elle anesthésie pas la douleur qui me casse les pieds, les couilles, la tête. Même l'eau froide et salée dans laquelle j'ai fait le grand plongeon y'a pas très longtemps m'a pas réveillé, et m'a pas endormi non plus. Toujours à traîner dans les limbes, sur une sorte de frontière, sans savoir sur quel pied danser, sans voir où je vais, sans contrôler mon corps parce que quelqu'un d'autre me manipule comme un pantin et me fait marcher puis croire que j'ai une conscience indépendante. À vagabonder par ci par là sans attache nulle part, persuadé que je vais tomber mais sans savoir quand, à me sentir lourd, déséquilibré et con. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour être un de ceux qui assisteront à la fin du monde : vivre la fin du monde dans sa tête, dans son corps, dès le matin et sans aucun répit. C'est bien du chaos que sont nés les Géants et les dieux, pas vrai ? Alors qui sait. J'attends, j'espère pas vraiment parce je sais foutre pas espérer, mais j'attends quand même. J'erre parmi les incertitudes et je titube sur la cendre tantôt froide, tantôt chaude, la lave et l'eau.

Du coup je reste là, à me sentir con, quatre ans après la mort de Pasolini et deux mois après la dernière éruption de l'Etna. Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappe, ça me rassure quand même de me dire qu'aujourd'hui, on sera cons à deux. Les enfants aussi, ça connaît les limbes, bien que ça les oublie après. On va faire un bout de chemin à deux, et en fait c'est la seule certitude que je peux avoir ce matin au réveil. Mais, et c'est pas simple d'admettre que c'est un môme qui a provoqué ça, c'est bien la première fois depuis bien des années que j'en ai une, une suffisamment forte pour faire momentanément taire tous les murmures qui empoisonnent mon esprit.

* * *

# Notes de fin de texte - début

C'est parti pour l'explication aussi longue que l'OS, que je fais commencer à la fin du texte et pas tout simplement en note pour faire une économie de caractères - sentez ma galère inutile !

Je vais d'abord éclairer l'affaire Pasolini en vous la résumant très brièvement, parce que c'est encore sujet à une multitude d'écrits étant donné que le mystère n'a jamais été résolu : le cinéaste écrivain et poète Pier Paolo Pasolini est retrouvé mort à Ostie (juste à côté de Rome) à 6h30 du matin, le 2 novembre 1975. Quelques temps plus tard, un prostitué de 17 ans, Pino Pelosi dit La Grenouille, passe aux aveux : Pasolini et lui se seraient baladés, auraient fait plus ample connaissance, puis il aurait tué son aîné après un différend concernant ses prestations – rappelons qu'il est mineur tout de même. Mais ce témoignage semble invraisemblable pour beaucoup de gens, et on croit de plus en plus que Pelosi n'a pas agi seul. Alors on fait tout un tas de théories plus ou moins fondées pour trouver le véritable mobile du meurtre, qui semble en réalité plus prémédité qu'accidentel.

J'ai ensuite mentionné tout un bazar, notamment avec les Brigades Rouges. Je vais vous la faire courte et pas bien renseignée. Les années 60-80 en Italie sont appelées les « années de plomb », parce qu'en contexte de Guerre froide, il y a eu toute une machination, à la fois du gouvernement, des forces spéciales comme la CIA, de la mafia et des groupes militants, consistant à instaurer un climat de violence dans le pays (on appelle ça la « stratégie de la tension »). Les raisons de ce capharnaüm m'échappent complètement, ça m'a l'air bien trop compliqué. Il y a eu des attentats revendiqués aussi bien par les fascistes que par les communistes. Deux exemples remarquables sont l'attentat de l'Italicus Express en 1978 par le groupe fasciste Ordre Noir (12 morts et 44 blessés d'après Wikipédia), et, la même année, l'enlèvement puis l'assassinat du chef du gouvernement Aldo Moro, un chrétien-démocrate, par les Brigades Rouges, un groupe d'extrême-gauche. D'où, aussi, ma volonté de donner à ce texte une ambiance où le rouge et le noir, couleurs des deux partis, domineraient, avec l'idée de la cendre, de la lave, du volcan en éruption (qui est vraiment entré en éruption le 12 septembre 1979 et qui lui aussi a fait 12 morts), des Enfers…

La suite des explications (celles avec les astérisques) dans les notes !

**Author's Note:**

>  ***** Ma première astérique, il me semble, est placée à la suite de la citation "d'un français" par DM. Il s'agit, comme pour le titre du recueil, d'Alfred de Musset dans _Lorenzaccio_. Dans la scène 2 de l'acte III, Pierre Strozzi dit à son père en parlant de celui-ci : _"Ceux qui passent les nuits sans dormir ne meurent pas silencieux"_.
> 
>  ***** _« Ah, Sicile, tu sais que tu m'as déjà tué une fois, de cinq coups d'épée ? »_ : je fais ici référence à Saint-Ange de Jérusalem, assassiné de cinq coups d'épée par des fanatiques alors qu'il prêchait (ou priait je ne sais plus) dans une église en Sicile. Or, DeathMask dans mon headcanon porte le prénom d'Angelo.
> 
>  ***** L'affaire Golgotha, sans vous spoiler : Golgotha est un OC bien évidemment, c'est le maître de DeathMask. En réalité, cet homme, à l'inverse de DeathMask, préférait qu'on l'appelle par son vrai prénom, Lelio. Ce Lelio était un homme bon. Mais il a fait deux grandes erreurs dans sa vie et ces deux grandes erreurs l'ont discrédité puis tué. Le Mont Golgotha est la montagne sur laquelle ont été crucifiés Jésus et les deux larrons. On dit que cette montagne s'est formée avec les têtes des crucifiés qui par leur lourdeur se décrochaient des cadavres pendant la décomposition, d'où son nom en grec, _Kraniou Topos (Κρανιου Τοπος)_ , « le lieu du crâne». C'est charmant.
> 
>  ***** Le Troisième Malebolge : Il se situe dans la Septième Prison des Enfers de _Saint Seiya_. Y sont punis tous les religieux ayant abusé de leur pouvoir pour méfaire.
> 
>  ***** _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse, de ce gosse ? J'en ai déjà buté un parce qu'il gênait Saga »_ : Je vais vous développer cette idée parce que je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion de le faire ailleurs, et puis il y a des chances à ce que cette idée finisse par disparaître. Pour l'instant, j'ai un headcanon comme quoi Mei de la Chevelure ne serait pas le premier élève de DeathMask. Un an ou deux avant cela, il y a eu le petit Tamahome (référence à peine voilée à _Fushigi Yugi_ dont la mythologie tourne il me semble autour de la constellation du Cancer), mi-grec mi-japonais, que Saga dans un moment de bonté a épargné d'une expédition punitive du Cancer parti tuer des traîtres du Sanctuaire. Il voulait le confier aux bons soins d'une nourrice puis en faire un petit serviteur. Mais Evil!Saga ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille, et il a profité de cette occasion pour se venger encore plus de cette famille de traîtres. Mais il a aussi profité de ça pour se mettre dans la perspective de briser DeathMask à petit feu parce qu'il le voit comme un danger potentiel à son règne. Du coup, Evil!Saga a fait en sorte que le petit souffre jusqu'à en mourir, en demandant au Cancer de l'entraîner sans relâche alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans et qu'il n'était pas fait pour être Chevalier. DeathMask s'est opposé à sa façon à cette décision : il a tué l'enfant tombé malade d'un coup dans la nuque pour abréger ses souffrances de manière définitive et arrêter de le torturer en l'entraînant inutilement, et, alors que Evil!Saga lui avait ordonné de jeter la dépouille hors de la terre consacrée du Sanctuaire, il l'a enterré discrètement pas très loin du Quatrième Temple.
> 
>  ***** _« On m'a même pas désigné d'armure pour lui. Dans la zone, paraît-il qu'il y a Ophiuchus et Cerbère »_ : Autre headcanon. J'ai pensé que DM ne serait au courant qu'à la dernière minute de l'armure destinée à Mei. Du coup il l'a d'abord entraîné en pensant à Ophiuchus mais c'est Shaina qui l'obtient (elle l'a obtenue en Grèce d'ailleurs), puis après il a envisagé Cerbère mais c'est Dante, qui s'entraînait pas loin à Randazzo, qui l'a eue avant. Et quand arrive le moment de faire passer la dernière épreuve de Mei, il doit l'abandonner en plein combat parce que Saga lui demande brusquement d'aller tuer Dohko. Mei doit alors aller chercher sa Cloth tout seul, et après l'intrigue est celle racontée dans le roman de la _Gigantomachia_.
> 
> Voilà pour les explications de cet OS dans lequel j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis le plus de mon DeathMask et toute mon énergie bien qu'il ait l'air bordélique au premier abord. Je reviens je l'espère très bientôt pour vous proposer d'autres écrits, d'ici là portez-vous bien !


End file.
